


Only One Option

by Vain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vain/pseuds/Vain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had burned the world to bring Dean back and Dean had drenched it in blood to keep Sam safe.  He wasn't sure how it could have been any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Option

**Author's Note:**

> I come bearing a 500-word SPN drabble. I actually wrote this about a month ago, but I've been sitting on a bunch of ficlets and drabbles for various fandoms--this included. It's terrible, but I feel like posting something and I haven't published anything for SPN, despite writing like a fiend. 
> 
> Season 3 S.P.O.I.L.E.R.S.; apocafic; mentions of wincest - Sam had burned the world to bring Dean back and Dean had drenched it in blood to keep Sam safe. He wasn't sure how it could have been any other way.

Jo had been the first to go. Dean had tried to tell her to stay away, but she wouldn't listen. She was too much of a Harvelle to abandon a hunt, just like Dean was too much of a Winchester to sit on the sidelines—even if he _had_ chosen the "wrong" side. All that mattered was that it was Sam's side. She didn’t get that. No one seemed to. Not that it had mattered, though; she was dead the moment she’d pointed the gun at Sammy. 

In the end, she was more than the first hunter whose blood they spilled; she was the turning point. He had always known that he couldn't kill his brother--that had been a given since Meg's possession. Now, though, he knew that he couldn't let anyone else kill Sam either. And that really only left one option.

He’d made it quick out of respect for everything she, Ash, and Ellen had done for them.

Afterward, after the moon had turned to blood and the end really began, they would see his black eyes and try to blame it on Hell. They'd say he came back different—changed. Not really a demon, but not human either. He'd been twisted and had in turn twisted Sam. Or maybe it was the other way around. But Dean and Sam knew the truth. It wasn't Hell's fault and it wasn't really about anything being twisted. It was just destiny. If hanging in the Pit for a few decades (even if it was only a few months on Earth) had taught Dean anything, it was that destiny couldn't be denied. Some things were inevitable.

Sam had burned the world to bring Dean back and Dean had drenched it in blood to keep Sam safe. He wasn't sure how it could have been any other way. 

He'd tried to explain it to Bobby while Sam held him down, but he'd refused to understand. He’d yelled at him—fought them—even tried unsuccessfully to exorcise them before Sam managed to break free of the Devil’s Trap and grab him. 

_“We don’t want to hurt you, Bobby. You’re like a father to us.”_

He’d tried to be reasonable, but Bobby only spat in his face.

_“Dean Winchester is dead!”_

Thankfully the demon they'd given Bobby to understood. And when Bobby stood up again and smiled at them with pitch-black eyes, it was just like Bobby's smile. That was enough for Dean. Sam was safe and Bobby was here and his family was as together again as he could make it. That night, they'd had a real dinner at a real dinner table and after a dessert of chocolate pie and coffee, Sam had taken him slow and rough over a chair while the sky burnt orange outside and Ruby and Bobby argued about how to break the resistance forming in Tacoma. And—even though the days before Hell were still a bit fuzzy—Dean couldn't remember ever being happier.


End file.
